Wishful Thinking
by DystopianDusk
Summary: Roxanne thinks she loves Bernard, but she is only loving a lie. Megamind Loves Roxanne, but he knows he will never be loved back. One-shot of a date with Roxanne and "Bernard". Please Review!


This is my short one-shot that takes place during a Roxanne and Bernard date. I published it awhile ago but I took it off for grammar issues. It still may contain some but hopefully it is easier to read now. Please Review, and enjoy!

My (Bernard's) phone starts playing it's old familiar tune. I flip it out of my pocket.

Meet Me at the park! 7:23! :D

-Roxanne R.

I smile. She loves to choose random times to meet at, and I always arrive exactly as she asks.

I decided that today wasn't just going to be are usual chat or walk under the moonlight. I'm going to give her a necklace. It's a beautiful blue gem hanging off of a spidery silver chain. I made It myself, chain and all._ I hope she likes it! _I thought to myself. Even if she didn't like it, she'd still say that she did.

Throughout the day I do the usual, attempt to train Hal Stewart, make a few public appearances to keep up fear, and anticipate the moment when I can just relax with Roxanne. When the time came I strapped on the watch and watched myself change from Megamind, incredibly handsome master of all villainy, and awesome evil overlord, to Bernard, lover and sweetheart of Roxanne. I frown. I know that Roxanne would probably scream if she knew who I really was. I hope she never finds out but that's wishful thinking. I just pray that she doesn't find out tonight.

I arrive at the park and hide the invisible car on a different street. As I walk out to the park I check my watch. Right on time. I see Roxanne in the distance.

She smiles and calls out, "Over here hot stuff!"

We both chuckle as I approach.

"So what do you have planned for today?", I ask.

"We'll since the park is cleaned up, I'd thought we'd play a game of tag."

I stared at her blankly. _What's tag?_

"I know it's kind of childish but I thought it might be fun.", she said trying to read my emotions.

"No tuugs fine I just don't know how to play.", I said ashamed.

"What? You've never heard of tag? Well it's simple! One person is 'it' and the try to touch the other person, or 'tag' them and then they're it.", she said.

My face rose into a smile.

"Well that's sounds easy enough. Who's it?"

She taped my my shoulder and took off yelling back,"Your it!" I laughed and ran after her.

I chased her into a patch of trees. Thorns cut at my pants but I don't care.

"You can run but you can't hide!", I yell.

_Wow maybe she can hide. _Then I saw a piece of her dress peak around a tree.

"I wonder where she is?", I said sarcastically.

Then I flicked my body around the tree but she was gone.

"Huh?"

I looked around the tree, but she wasn't there.

"Boo!", she yelled tackling me to the ground.

We sat there laughing and giggling our heads off. Then I tapped her sleeve and whispered, "Your it!" into her ear.

I took off and she called out, "Hey, no fair!"

Laughing as we ran I decided to be "predictable" for once and pull the same trick on her. I hid behind a tree but it was way to small. She threw herself in front of me and snuck a kiss.

"You got me.", I said smiling.

It soon grew dark and we sat at the edge of a big oak tree watching the moon.

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt this close to someone before.", she said.

My heart felt like it was falling to pieces.

"Me ether.", I said softly.

She laughed. "I've never met anyone who says tag like tuugs ether!", she mocked.

"Hey", I said trying to be defensive but she was too cute.

We sat in silence for a few minutes just thinking about each other.

"Roxanne? I have a question.", I said.

"Ask away."

"Well, you know how Megamind kidnapped you. . . a lot. Well, I was just wondering what was it like?", I asked.

That question had been burning in my head for a long time. I wanted to know if I'd ever hurt her, and what she thought about the real me.

"Well, It was kind of a routine thing. Minion knocks me out, takes me to the Evil Lair and Megamind and I chat before calling MetroMan.", she answered.

"I mean how was it. What was he like."

She thought for a moment and then said, "He wasn't as terrible as everyone thought. Kind of funny in a way. I think I actual hurt his feelings a few times by insulting him. We had some kind of weird friendship I guess. Sometimes his schemes seem so hopeless but he refuses to give up. I used to feel sorry for him sometimes, but not anymore. Not after what he's done. He enjoys it I bet. Being a monster.", she said.

I gulped. "I don't think so."

She looked up at me and said, "And why is that?"

"I just think he's pretty lonely. And you even said that he wasn't as terrible as everyone thought.", I said.

"Yes, but he can't just be forgiven for what he's done. He killed a man. He took over the city and left it as a trash zone! What did we ever do to him? That's what I want to know! Why does he think he can just ruin our lives and that it will be alright?", she replied getting to be furious by the end.

We caught each others eyes and she calmed down.

"Let's not talk about it anymore.", she said.

_'It'? Is that what I am? an it?_

"I have something for you.", I said.

"Oh really? And what might that be?", she said smiling.

I pulled out the necklace from my pocket.

"Oh wow! It's beautiful! I bet it cost a fortune!", she said.

"I made it."

"This? This is amazing! Thank you so much!", she said.

She rewarded me with a kiss on the cheek. Butterflies filled my stomach.

"I'm glad you like it", I said while putting it on her neck.

"See? This is the difference between you and Megamind. He doesn't understand that others actually exsist. He doesn't think of anyone but himself. I'm not even sure he has feelings."

I gulped. That hit me hard.

"I love you.", she said putting my arm over her shoulders.

"I love you too.", I said as she fell asleep.

I just stared at the moon hoping that tonight would never end.


End file.
